Syncopated Despair
by 111hungergames111
Summary: In this despair filling excursion, Aldrew, the warm hearted protagonist fights Monobear and his despair at Hopewood Camp, a summer camp for the SHSLs. Things take a shocking twist. Read to find out.
1. Welcome to Hopewood Camp

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guys, I think I'm really getting the hang of this whole 'writing' thing. Here's my storyyy!_

"Despair, also known as, the yang to hope's yin," Said a creaky voice from a black and white teddy bear. All sixteen of us were gathered around him, at a campfire, sitting on creaky wooden benches. Well, this was certainly something. Last I recalled, a plane had taken me to an isolated campground on top of the Smoky Mountains. I got out, and was directed to a campfire, but, strangely enough, someone closed a gigantic metallic gate behind us! Then, I heard a crackling surge of electricity, and it lit up a fence on the other side of the gate, so as to keep us campers safe in here, I guess. I mean, this summer camp, Hopewood Camp, is supposed to have a safety guarantee of 100%. Like… it's also for high schoolers too who are really talented at some things, and it's actually a nice program for the most talented high schoolers to get together.

"Whaaaat?" A distant girl said with a trailing voice, and the weird bear gizmo giggled.

"See, I've gathered you here today for one reason, and one reason only." It said. "Oh, I'm Monobear, by the way…"

"Groan" a boy said. "Like… our counselor is such a weirdo, like did you hear his voice?" The boy said like a lot. "I'm, like Robby, by the way, and like, my talent is super high school level Pokemon Trainer." And i nearly burst out laughing, when our counselor was right there glaring at me.

"Dude, you're pathetic." I whispered back. "I'm Aldrew, the super high school level Student. I know so much stuff about school, and it's so easy. I took the AP Exam and passed it in 3rd gradee." but then the boy backed away because the counselor continued his speech about despair. It was really kinda unnerving, and I wasn't feeling good, so I… kinda… snuck away from the campfire. Then, there was another boy in the woods, who had snuck out.

"Good afternoon!" The boy said with his silly voice. "I'm Caldron, the super high school level Luck, and who are you?" I could tell with the craziness of this boy's tone, that we were going to be best friends.

"I'm Aldrew, the Super high school level Student. Guess it doesn't help much with camp, but hashtag yolo." And then Caldron and I went on a walk around the campus. It was really pretty, and there was a pool, but absolutely no lake. "What gives?" I asked and Caldron shrugged because how the heck would he know?

"Aldrew, are you worried we're missing something important?" but I shook ny head.

"Course not. I'll just get Robby to fill me in anyways. He's such a puppet." Caldron laughed, and we enjoyed our walk. Later that night, we figured out that we shared a cabin, and there was us, and Robby, and this one other kid in our cabin. Each gender had two cabins of four people in them each. We told Robby to go fetch our dinner, meanwhile we questioned the other kid.

"Who the heck are you?" Questioned I.

"I'm Trent…" he said puzzled… "And what the heck are you!" He quacked.

"Oh my gosh, Coldran, we have a duck as a roomie, isn't this just so exciting?" Coldran was eating one of those gigantic jawbreakers when it fell out of his mouth and shattered on the ground.

"My talent is a super high school level Pencil Sharpener…" And then Coldran and I began to laugh inconsolably at Trent, because he's just such an idiot!

"Come on Coldran, let's go to the campfire. We're roasting marshmallows!" I took my best friend with me. "Trent, you can come too, I guess…" But when we got to the campfire, everyone was a little bit spooked, because… our counselor had just jumped into the flames!

"Mr. Monobear! Are you okay!?" A shrill girl's voice cut in, but another sarcastic one replaced it, saying obviously he was. And then we began to roast marshmallows, and introduce ourselves.

"I'm Robby, the SHSL Pokemon Master!" That idiot Robby said, like the tool he is. Everyone clapped. I brushed to the side my radiant, vibrant, flowing, gorgeous, red hair, indicating my piercing, aquatic blue eyes, and flawless skin dusted with freckles. Coldran flicked his vibrating, glimmering black hair back, revealing mossy green eyes, and freckles as well. Coldran and I exchanged a look of knowledge, because Robby is just such an idiot.

"I'm Angelica!" The gurl with the shrill voice and ugly white hair called, "And I am the super high school level Cheeerrlleeeaddderrr!" She began to jump and scream. Coldran and I snickered, judging her.

"I'm Felicity, the super high school horseback rider…" the distant girl from earlier mumbled, and she was pretty gothic, with dyed hair and everything.

"Steer clear of her…" I whispered to Coldran. He nodded.

"I'm I-Angel, the super high school complainer." The next girl said bossing everyone around at the same time. "I find the lot of you to be childish and offensive."

"Well at least her outlook is tolerable…" Coldran whispered to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't be friends with her. She's too annoying." I told him, replying. He nodded. Oh, by the way, those four girls were sitting together like Coldran and Trent and that tool Robby and I were, because they're in the same cabin.

"And me…" said the last girl, a gorgeous one with blood red hair, and stark purple eyes. When she spoke… it was like a thousand angels singing. "My name… is… Luna Edgar Allen Poe Blood'Shed Moonlight. My sister and I are renowned for being super high school level perfection, but she's too old for this camp, sadly…" Coldran and I felt a lot happier when the new girl said stuff.

"Oh, how dashing…" Said the counselor, still engulfedd in flames.

"Hey!" Trent quacked. "My name is Trent, and I'm a super high school level pencil sharpener." And then everybody began to laugh at Trent because of how lame he is. Coldran and I got the laammesstt roomies.

"And who are you two… sitting behind Robby and Trent?" Luna asked us with her purple eyes beaming. "I really wanna know."

"I'm Aldrew." And then Luna moved away from her cabin to come sit with Coldran and I. "And I'm the super high school level student. Coldran here is the super high school level luck." I told Luna more than anyone else.

And then the sarcastic girl spoke. "I'm Tiffany, super high school level fanfic writer." She said in an especially sarcastic tone.

"I think she might be tolerable…" I whispered to Coldran and Luna. They nodded. But then… all seven people with yet to speak, they suddenly burst into flames! Monobear had thrown flames at them!

"And there go the boring ones. Now, for the remaining nine of you… I have an announcement."

"I wanna go home!" Robby began to cry. We told him to shut up, because he's going to get our cabin in trouble with his stupidity.

"The lot of you are trapped here forever!" I gasped. "And, there's only one way to get out…" I gasped again. "You have to kill someone without being caught!" I gasped three times!

"Oh noeeessss…" quacked Trent. And he ran crying to the cabin.

Coldran and I exchanged a smile, and so did Luna. "Alliance?" She said, taking the words right out of my mouth. COLDRAN AND I AGREED, AND SO IT WAS settled.

_AN: WASN'T IT GOOD PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS._


	2. Death and Tears!

AN: You losers should've reviewed, or are you comparable to Robby?

That tool Robby decided to run away because he's such a lameo, and obviously he's too lame to deal with the school life of mutual killing. What a loser.

"I guess you could say… Robby's ability is Run Away." Monobare giggled sadistically. Coldran and I laughed as well, hoping he would give us special treatment.

But Luna had other plans. "Mr. Monobear…" she cooed, winking at our counselor. "Won't you please let us off the hook, just this once." I sent Coldran a sly look, but that loudmouth I-Angel decided to start complaining again.

"Stop disrespecting our counselor!" She whinned.

"Give me an S!" Angelica shouted. "Give me a C!" Nobody gave her a C. "Give me an H-double-O" Monobear began to give her the letters. "An L!" Trent began to quack the letters too. "L-I-F-E" Now, nearly everybody but Coldran and I obviously, Luna, and Tiffany, was chanting. "OF MUTUAL K, GIVE ME A K!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Give me an I!" Monobear jumped in the air and did a backflip. "A DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS!"

"Is she Canadian?" I whispered to Coldran. He laughed.

"GIVE ME AN ING, AND YOU HAVE US! THE SCHOOL LIFE OF MUTUAL KILLING!" Her screams could've been heard for miles.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Can we leave." Monobear grinned.

"Not without a motive…" Felicity looked shocked at Monobear giving us a motive so quickly. "Here it is." The weird freaking bear yelped.

And suddenly, jets of fire shot from around the campfire, nearly burning a lot of us. Too bad that tool Robby wasn't here to witness this… "If nobody dies in a while, then I'm going to turn off the air conditioning in all of your cabins." How terrifying.

"Give me an A! Give me a C!" Angelica said again.

"Oh my god, that girl is beyond annoying…" Coldran whispered to Luna and I. We nodded.

"Let's kill her." Luna whispered back. I nodded, and so did he. "But not immediately… Soon…" We nodded slyly.

"OKAY KIDDOS" The tiny bear screeched. "Go to bed, before I make you." And then it was time for bed. "Btw, the rules say that if you aren't in a cabin during the hours of 10 to 7, then you're going to be executed." And with that Coldran and I waited for Trent to waddle on ahead before going on our own.

"Coldran, we have to manipulate this establishment." I said with an evil flare.

"Yes, yes, yes we do." He said with a just as sinister grin.

We entered the cabin. Robby had fallen asleep, and his DS had fallen onto his face, still open. Obviously, he was playing pokemon. It seemed that he was just about to beat the champion's last pokemon in FireRed.

"Aldrew…" Caldron sent me a sadistic grin. "Are you thinking what I am?"

And I seized his game. I turned it off, and I started a new game. After completing the first few minutes of it, I had a L5 Bulbasaur and a L2 Pidgey. I released the bulbasaur, and placed the device back on his face.

"Now let's blame it on Trent." I said to Caldron, and then we fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Coldran and I had hurried up to the cafeteria, and we saw Tiffany had gotten there before anybody else.

"Good morning." I said to her, surpassing a yawn. She nodded, but it seemed she was reading something.

"What are you reading?" Coldran asked.

"It's a fan fiction." She said dryly. "And a pretty bad one, at that." We all laughed.

"I'm glad at least someone in this establishment is normal." I said, and then, almost on cue, Robby entered. His black eyes were puffy from tears.

"Is this… despair?" He said sadly. Coldran and I surpassed laughs, and we went over to comfort him.

"What happened?" I pretended to be concerned.

"Monobear took my DS, and" sniffle "he" sniffle "DELETED MY DATA!" He wailed. Tiffany covered her ears.

"Well that's a darned shame." I-Angel entered. "But, honestly, you shouldn't play those stupid games anyways." And Robby began to cry even more. Suddenly… Monobear appeared.

"Gurlz, ur da badest in dis hole camp" suddenly, Monobear had swaq! Exactly the kind of person Coldran and I hate…

"Go away." Tiffany snapped.

"Tiff ur such a downer, y don of da party animals, like us. U ratchet gurl" Tiffany went back to her cabin. "And Roby y u be playin pokemon son, dats da lamezt game evar. u ougta b playin guuuurlz!" Monobear revealed a gigantic gold chain with a gold dollar sign on the end. "And u gotta go wit da flo and ware dis bling. its so swaq so flyyyy!"

"Let's leave." I whispered to Coldran. We did.

"Gurlz, ur da lamestt leavin ur conselor out hurr al lon wit dat iangel gurl whoze da lamest. and roby who is guna b da futur playa of da wurld. get reel sons..." He said as we were leaving. We saw Luna.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't go in there." She looked confused. "Monobear just went all swag on us." I explained as Coldran rolled his eyes, and so did luna.

"Let's go to the lake." Luna suggested and we agreed. We went to the lake, and we ended up seeing Felicity, so we decided to go somewhere else, because she's really weird. We went back to the campfire, where we had learned of our predicament. We began to plot against Angelica. Suddenly…

"U bad bitchez dis is Monobro speking, swaq. one of u #bitchz killd 1 of ur classmatez, how dum. so u gota investigat now lolll. #skewllifeofmutualkiling #monobro #dumm #Swaqq" He surprised us with his announcement.

"How did it happen so soon?" Coldran exclaimed. "It's not fair! We didn't even get a chance!"

"I know… but we should investigate it, play hero, and then… we'll bite." Luna always has the best suggestions.

"Then it's settled. We'll save their lives, then kill them ALL!" And the three of us began to laugh.

_AN: This was so fun to writee! I hope I inspired you._


	3. Investigation haha

_AUTHORS NOTE: WHY AREN'T YOU LOSERS REVIEWING ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT NUMBSKULLED, OTHER THAN YOU HOPROCKER AND DA TRAUMA LLAMA. COME BACK AT ONCE._

"Oh laaawdy!" Shrieked Robby from afar, so we knew he wasn't dead.

"Ugh," I groused, "Well, it could still be Trent, or that Angelica idiot." Luna and Coldran laughed surprisingly.

And then… we got to the crime scene. On a sandy shore, someone had stabbed swords into I-ANGEL's sides! Now, it looked like she had wings! I gasped… but only to seem sad. Truthfully, she was annoying.

"Huzzah!" Trent quacked. Unfortuately, he's still alive. "I mean, darn. She was such a good friend."

"Ex dee Ex dee, this would make for a fantastic death in my Dangan Ronpa story…" Tiffany said casually.

"I think I may be following you!" I said praisedly. "How cool. Monobear's such a character…" Tiffani and I laughed. The weird freaking bear blushed.

"Anyways kids, you should investigate. I'll be inventing the next weird-ass motive for you losers when you solve this case." Then Monobear disappeared.

Luna smiled. "Lolzz, well anyways. We should probably investigate." Coldran and I agreed. "I propose that Aldrew take the body and shore, Coldran search the location of the swords, and I search under-water for clues. Aaaand BREAK!"

**INVESTIGATION START**

_Aldrew_

Oh, what's this? One of the swords didn't penetrate any skin? That's sure strange.

**EVIDENCE BULLET: THE STATE OF I-ANGEL'S BODY**

Whoa, it looks like some of this sand is damp, and seems to be scattered. Odious… Maybe it has something to do with what I-ANGEL was doing when she died.

**EVIDENCE BULLET: THE STATE OF THE SAND**

Oh heavens! It seems like there's something in her pocket. "I-Angel, come make sand castles with me, you stupid slut." It said, but the signature was torn off. I'll bet our crafty culprit tore their name off of it when they fled the scene.

**EVIDENCE BULLET: (NOT SO) FLATTERING NOTE**

Hahahaha, wow this is so pathetic, it looks like I-Angel's face is riddled with tears, what a loser. Hahaha

**INFORMATION ADDED TO: THE STATE OF I-ANGEL'S BODY**

Well, this is certainly peculiar. Something is written in the sand near her body! "pēñçił ßhåvįńgs" It sure looks like a dying message to me. But… why is it written in such gibberish? Obviously, this murder hinges on it.

**EVIDENCE BULLET: I-ANGEL'S DYING MESSAGE**

Oh look, that sniveling damsel had an iPhone in her pocket what the heck. But her earphones have been used to tie the swords into angel wings? How despicable.

**EVIDENCE BULLET: APPLE DEVICES-YOU'RE USING THEM WRONG**

Okay well that's pretty much it for my part, wow, I-Angel what an idiot, it was her own fault for dying. SUCH A DUMMY

_Luna_

Lol, breathing underwater is so despicably easy. Sadly, I think my make up is running. As I make my way through the murky depths, I nearly zone out… but there's a glass wall? And an authentication screen? It wants a user name? Oh, that's easy.

**LunaLol15**

And a password too, it seems.

#**MarrySewage2012**

There we go. The glass barrier is gone. Wot's all this then? It looks like a wall of text on a grey background… but the occasional username or avatar? Strange. I'm going to swim up, to see the title of this masterpiece.

**SomethingAwful Forums-Quadruple Dangan Ronpa 3: Syncopated Despair**

I gasped. I returned back to the wall of text.

"**OrenOren-okay guys, here's update 12 of this new game, and as you can see, I-Angel just died. We're in the midst of the investigation, and some pretty suspicious crime scenes. Enjoy it, and thanks to Fedule, u da queen b. **

**[Insert a bunch of pictures and characters talking and stuff for the update]**

**OrenOren fucked around with this message at 12:03 PM." **

Somehow, this all seemed incredibly familiar. I decided to keep reading.

"**Fedule-And no, guys, this isn't written word for word. Also, please don't guess anything about the case, because if what you say is even close, then we're each going to individually come after you with a series of passive aggressive and aggressive responses to your theories.**

**Fedule fucked around with this message at 12:04 PM." **

Yeah, I'm getting a sense of Deja Vu big time.

"**Some random user-Wouldn't it be peculiar if the dying message actually meant this:**

_**OBNOXIOUSLY FORMATTED SPOILER TAG AND YES IT'S LIKE FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE TO WILL YOURSELF NOT TO CLICK IT AND THAT PERSON PROBABLY LOOKED UP THE ANSWER ANYWAYS**_

**I just think that's plausible. What do you guys think?"**

Maybe, I should click the spoiler tag… nah. I'll keep reading.

"**Another random user-Yeah, and that's a possibility, I agree, but I also think that letter is a focal point of this case. It's really, really puzzling, and thus far, I haven't been able to decipher it. Also, I made some really super duper cool fanart of Angelica for the thread. She's my favorite.**

**[INSERT POORLY DONE FANART WHICH IS MORE THAN LIKELY SEXUAL, BECAUSE THIS USER HAS A THING FOR ANGELICA. STILL, ORENOREN IS GOING TO PRETEND TO LIKE IT.] **

Wow… those shorts are short, even for Angelica's standards. Moving on.

**Slowbeef-okay guys, I can see that you're giving spoilers away at this point, and the conversation has just gotten irrelevant, so I'm closing the thread until the next update.**

Peculiar… but I just heard the trial announcement! Better look under that spoiler tag…

_Coldran_

Okay, so I'm approaching the weapon house… but something seems fishy about the front door. I'll go into the window…. Oh my! I was right. They're holding a bundle of rubber ducks to the ceiling? This reeks of suspicion. I'll bet the culprit wanted the investigators to drown in rubber ducks, so the truth about this case wouldn't come out.

**EVIDENCE BULLET: RUBBER DUCK BOOBY TRAP**

Whoa, how odd is that. Looks like two swords are missing. Strange…

**EVIDENCE BULLET: MISSING SWORDS **

Welp, that's all the important stuff. Wait a second… the others gave me the easiest investigation this time around. I wonder…

**EVIDENCE BULLET: EASY INVESTIGATION**

Or maybe not…

**EVIDENCE BULLET: COLDRAN'S FORGIVENESS**

Anyways. I suppose it's time for the trial. lol.

"Hey yo homedawgs u b comin fo da trial soon or you wont be one of da reelest blak bois in this skewl." Monobear swagged, and it was time to go.

_AN: YAY WASN'T IT GOOD? Also… whoever deleted the Ultimate Hunger Games, i'll have you know i labored for YEARS on that masterpiece, so you suck. _


	4. School Tiralll

_AN: AREN'T YOU EXCITD FOR THE UPCOMING TRIAL, WELL I AM HAHA THANK YOU ALL MY FAITHFUL FOLLLOOWWEERRRSSSSSSSSRSRSRSSRSRS_

It was time. Time for the school trial.

Monobear locked us in the Dining Hall and dimmed the lights and began reciting these strange poems about hope and despair while wearing a Halloween mask.

"Alright yo homedawgs now fight about hope/despare, ill be over here making u dummiez dum kool aid." he swaggered into the kitchen and we began the trial.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO EXCITING I CANNT BELIEVE WE'RE ACTUALLY IN A SCHOOL TRIAL GIVE ME A T, GIVE ME AN R, GIVE ME AND I, A, L, YOU HAVE TRIAL!1" Angelica swooned romantically. The rest of us exchanged conical glances.

"Well… I'm going to start things off." Luna charmingly took the lead. "From what I can tell… the murder weapon was…"

Robby cut her off. "Two swords wedged into the body like angel wings, right!? Do I get candy?!"

Coldran has a sly smirk. "Oh… but was it really?"

_**BEGIN NONSTOP DISCUSSION DEBATE**_

ANGELA: Give me an S! Give me a W! Give me a O-R too! End it with a D and you have the murder weapon! S-W-U-R-D! SWORD!"

TIFFANY: Please shut up. Maybe someone should shove **sand **down your throat.

LUNA: That would be interesting, I suppose… But is the sword really the murder weapon?

FELICITY: Groan… people…

TRENT: I dunno guys. This mystery is apparently **far too complex** for any of us to solve…

I-ANGEL: I'm dead. I hate being dead… Grooann

ROBBY: Well? Do I get my prize yet? **The sword **is the murder weapon, after all.

_No. Something doesn't add up here… _

_[fast forward] _

TIFFANY: Maybe someone should shove **[sand]** down your throat. (extracted.)

_[fast forward]_

ROBBY: Well? Do I get my prize yet? **[The sword] **is the murder weapon after all. (BOOOMMMM!)

ALDREW: _**YOUVE GOT TEH WRONG!**_

_**END NONSTOP DISCUSSION**_

"No you stupid idiot there was sand stuffed down her shirt and the swords only pierced that; obviously that was intended as a red herring." I said wisely.

"Whoops!" Robby said, chomping his buck teeth stupidly.

"Well?" Trent quacked. "So who's the culprit?"

Luna smiled. "The real murder weapon was… sand shoved down her throat, oddly enough.

Le Gasp!

"And so anything involving the swords is a red herring."

Double le gasp!

Coldran smiled. "I knew it! Now… everything makes sense."

"OBJECTION!" Felicity rocketed forth from her seat and slapped Coldran! "I DON'T AGREE, ONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE.

_**MACHINE GUN TALK BATTLE START**_

FELICITY: None of this makes any sense. How do you explain the letter she held? The dying message? The… Duck booby trap. I DONT SEE HOW YOU'RE USING LOGIC SO PLEASE STOP IT, YOU PEOPLE TRULY ARE SCARING ME YOU NARCESTS.

COLDRAN: Please, Felicity, if you would just calm down and let the intelligent people deal with it, then it would all end up okay.

_**BREAK!**_

"Okay… fine." Felicity apologized and went back to hating us quietly.

"Well… anyways." I said triumphantly. "Now that we've established the murder weapon was sand, it's safe to assume those bits of wet sand were down her throat, and she gagged them back up." The rest of the class nodded, because of my perfect reasoning. I flicked my hair back in a passive-aggresive manner. Yeah.

Colran nodded. "It's all starting to make sense. The culprit called that stupid idiot to the beach and she was crying because the culprit called her something mean in the letter. Which I personally think is a little funny… but whatever." He explained to the stupid people in the class.

Tiffany groaned. "Honestly, this trial has no pace, the evidence is really iffy, and the characters are saying distracting things, which detract from the overall experience. Can't we just move past this…"

Luna: "Well… we're going to die if we don't. So anyways. Let's focus on something we _can _speculate on. The dying message."

"Well…" I pondered. "It's written in some other language, right? I intensely glared at the other students with my crystalline, aquatic aquamarine eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting. My flawless, porcelain skin rounded out the moneymaking face which captivated everyone.

Angela jumped for joy! "Yeah! I'll recite it for you guys! Give me a p! Give me an ē! Give me an ñ-ç-i-ł! Give me an ß! Give me an h! Give me an å! Give me a v! Give an į-ń-g and conclude it with an s! pēñçił ßhåvįńgs!" She recited it.

"r G DXS3WQAERSW" Said Abe, the Furfrou in Robby's copy of Pokemon X…

"Robby, this is no time for Pokemon games." We lectured.

Nooo!" Rooby squealed.

"Anyways, what the hell does the dying message mean?" Trent said impatiently.

"It's using some code, I'm sure of it. Let me think about it… I'm sure I can figure it out." I said, sure of myself. Suddenly, I began looking into space, while time itself around me was suspended.

_**LOGICAL DIVE: BEGIN!**_

Sudenly, I was on a surfboard, coasting along this green and yellow track. There were blue pieces of pie blocking my way! I coasted a while, and another while, then suddely, someone asked me a question.

_Is the dying message written in English?_ _Yes No_

_No _

I lived. Then the next question.

_Does the dying message use variants of English letters? Yes No_

_Yes_

I lived. Then the next question.

_Does the dying message pertain to someone's talent? Yes No_

_Yes_

Then the track became white and pink.

Results:

1. Correct

2. Correct

3. Correct

_**LOGICAL DIVE COMPLETE!**_

"I've got it!" Says I. "The Dying message is just a bunch of alternative letters, which pertain to someone's talent. Now. Coldran? What do you think it means?"

Coldran looked perplexed. "I'm not sure."

Robby clapped. "Yay! I got a female Bulbasaur! Now it can reproduce and we can have, like, little bulbasaur babies."

…

…

…

"Anyways." Cldran snapped. Just give me a second. I think I'll figured it out.

_**FLASHING ANAGRAM BEGIN!**_

**P_**

**PE_**

**PEN_**

**PENC_**

**PENCI_**

**PENCIL**

**PENCIL S_**

**PENCIL SH_**

**PENCIL SHA_**

**PENCIL SHAV_**

**PENCIL SHAVI_**

**PENCIL SHAVIN_**

**PENCIL SHAVING_**

**PENCIL SHAVINGS**

**I'VE GOT IT! **

_**FLASHING ANAGRAM COMPLETE**_

"It means… pencil shavings?!" Everyone looked AT Trent.

"Wait!" He quacked. "Someone probably put that just to frame me!"

"Trent is the culprit! Trent is the culprit! T-R-E-N-T! It's a shame to be! T-R-E-N-T!" Angelica shouted exdubertunly.

"Gotcha! The wild Trent was caught!" Robby squealed.

"Hm… it does seem that way." Luna nodded observantly.

"Well… I think it could've framed him." Tiffany observed. "Trust me. I put stuff like that in my trials when I write my story."

"Well… let's discuss it more then." I said open-mindedly, because Tiffany is actually competent.

_**NONSTOP DISCUSSION DEBATE BEGIN!**_

Evidence Bullets

-Red herring murder weapon

-Coldran's Forgiveness

-Dying Message

-State of I-Angel's body

-Luna's Makeup

TRENT: I don't really understand why I'm a suspect! That evidence is too vague!

ANGELICA: Honey, it's because the message **pertains to your talent**

LUNA: I don't think there's any other evidence supporting him as the culprit.

FELICITY: Wrong! There's the rubber duck booby trap! Obviously, **only Trent** could've put that there. When he went and got the swords?

TIFFANY: Why are the nonstop debates in script format?

COLDRAN: You guys need to give it up. It wasn't Trent.

ROBBY: I dunno man. That bobby trap is pretty clear. Also, the **tides **are important to this case I think.

_No. I think I spotted a contradiction in someone's argument. _

_Evidence Bullet: Red herring murder weapon _

_[fast forward] _

FELICITY: Wrong! There's a rubber duck booby trap! Obviously, **only Trent** could've put that there. When he went and got the swords?

_**YOU'VE GOT TEH WRONG!**_

"No, you idiot, we've already established that anything pertaining to the swords is a red herring, so that means the rubber duck booby trap was set up to look like he did it." I lectured, and Felicity began to cry.

"So… this is boring. Do you want me to tell you who did it?" Luna said, batting her purple eyelashes.

We all nodded.

"Well, someone on somethingawful spoiler tagged the culprit which they googled in the Super Ultra Dangan Ronpa 3 synopsis. It can only be you." She pointed at someone! Then I realized another evidence.

_**CHOOSE A CULPRIT!**_

**-Aldrew**

**-Coldran**

**-Luna**

**-Tiffany**

**[Felicity]**

**-Robby**

**-Trent**

**-Angelica**

"Felicity, it's you. I know it was you because how did you know about the ducks when you sat on the beach crying the whole time. I was investigating…" I explained. Caught em.

"Pfft, fine. Lol, whatever bitches." Folicity admitted to her sins.

"WAIT let's go over the events one more time." Coldran cautioned. "Okay, here goes."

_**CLIMAX INFERENCE**_

Felicity like sent I-Angel an invitation to build sand castles, but then choked her with sand and stuffed her shirt with sand. Then she took swords from the sword place, which she booby trapped with ducks to make it look like Trent did it. Then she stabbed the ducks into the sand, and tied it all together with i-angel's headphones hahaha. Then wrote a dying message in an attempt to frame her. Yup.

_**COMPLETE! **_

"Lol, u dum bitch herez ur execution." Monobear squealed.

Then Felicity was put on a horse on a merry go round, but then the merry go round started to to spin around and around really fast and I flicked back my gorgeous hair. Then it fell into my eyes again, and when I revealed my sparkling eyes once more, she was dead. Haha

_AN: WAS IT GOOD WAS IT GOOD_


	5. CAMPIFRE

_AN: WAS IT GOOD WAS IT GOOD_

_AN: I CANOT BELIEVE THIS, I'M GAINING A FOLLOWER, ASHBRIE13 YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN THE ELITES ALONG WITH HOPROCKER AND DA TRAUMA LLAMA AND THAT ONE STUPID NORTHLION GUY EVEN THOUGH HE NEVER REVIEWS_

"Kumbayahhhh, m'lawd." Angelica sang along with us with her country accent. We had decided to host a campfire because that dumb bitch Felicity was dead.

"Cheers!" Robert threw a bottle of champagne into the air. It landed in the fire, causing a large eruption. "The wild Robby used Flamethrower!"

Then I threw my bottle of Champagne at Robby. "The trainer's Aldrew used Champagne Showers. It's super Effective, because alcohol is super-effective against idiot type." I snarked, flipping my hair. Then Robby started to pretend to be a walrus.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU ARE A HUMAN NOT A SEAL!" Said Hoprocker.

"No, no, no, you aren't in this story. Go back to Ultimate!Panem" Said the Narrator.

"And… that's where you're wrong, you ludicrous fool." Hoprocker began to breathe acid at the narrator! He died.

"Lol." I said

"Lmfao" Caldron said.

"Rotfl" Luna said

"EX DEE EX DEE EX DEE" Tiffany and Angelica said, but for different reasons.

"Wait… but I thought Tiffany was Syncopated!Hoprocker, so you aren't allowed to exist." Trent said something intelligent for once.

Ultimate!Hoprocker smiled. "Well I wanted to celebrate that dumb Felicity girl's death with you, but apparently Robby had to put the fire out. So." Then she barked and began to make a bunch of wriggling motions, almost like he was a snake.

"Wait…" the narrator said. "I'm confused. Is Hoprocker a guy or a girl?"

Tiffany spoke up. "I know this one. Ultimate!Hoprocker is a guy, but I, most assuredly, am a girl."

"YO BITCHEZ CUT ALL DAT LAME DUMASS STUF. DIS PARTI NEEDZ MOAR SWAG." #Monobear swaggered into the room. "Dat dum Hoprockah guy, he's climbin in yo stories, snatchin yo characters up. Trynna steal em' so y'all betta hide yo ships, hide yo OCs, cause she takin all dem fic up in here."

I snarked. "No, Monobear, you're thinking of loverman, and he's long gone off this site. He gave up when people started realizing how terrible he was." Then Monobear thought for a moment.

"DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR" Junko started to shout but then we shoved her in the fire. "HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE" Also Naegi and Nagito Komaeda.

"Well u bitchez ive made a chosie." #Monobear said. "Hoprophah, since ur so lame dat u came 2 dis unaverse 2 cebalrate Felicty's death, u hav 2 b our bus drivah, or ratha, da #Swaqqbus we roll wiff swag yo strate up stuntin." He said, and he threw gold chains at all of us.

Coldran perked up. "Oh? A field trip? Aldrew, let's bring our DSes again."

I nodded. "Yeah then you can hack some supafly starters for ALL OF US.

"Wait a minute…" Hoprocker scowled. "You want me to be the bus driver for your stupid field trips? No way! I'm practically dead in another universe."

Monobear began to twerk. "Yo bro u best be stop complanin, bitch u gota get off dis swag bruh. Imma dress u in ur unifrorm tomorow and ur guna swag us all the way 2 our destanation."

Luna was confused. "And what is that destination, swag munsta?"

Monobear grinned #slyly. "Imma make it a supreise 4 u bitchez, anywaze pakk lots o cloteng.

_AN: WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY'LL GO?_


	6. FIELD TRIP

_ AN: OMG NORTHLION YOU APPEARED! IM SOSOSO SORRY! U DA BEST! ALSO PTROXSORA, YOURE MY FAN TOO_

"Here we are! It's the school bus!" Robby squealed in joy as Hoprocker angrily sat in the drivers seat.

"Time to board." Luna said to us excitedly, batting her lime-green eyelashes at us.

"Shut up. If you're going to be stupid about it then I'm kicking you off." Hoprocker growled.

"Yo swag bitchez we be goin on a feld trip, so yall betta repesent our camp wit swag." Monobear slipped into the front aisle.

"IT'S THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!" Trent quacked. (AN: This is NOT an endorsement for that show. It's racist! [Remember that part, Crameron?])

"FIELD TRIPS ARE SO SOSOSOS EXCTING OMGGG!" Angela cheered happily! "Wheeeee" She began to dance in the aisle of the bus.

Coldran and I looked at each other sarcastically. "What an idiot" He said and I agreed.

"Let's get our DSes out." I said happily, and we did. Then Robby tried to sit next to us, but we shooed him because he's stupid.

"YOU KIDS! STOP HAVING FUN!" Hoprocke shrieked after about 2 miles.

"NO! N-O, NO!" Angelica rebelled, and Hoprocker realized he couldn't win.

Tiffany was writing something, and Luna was helping. "Let's have this happen." They chattered contently.

Even Trent had found a way to amuse himself. "Wheee, I'll sharpen ALL THE PENCIS!" He repeatedly annoyed everybody.

Suddenly, the exciting bus ride ended.

"Okay, you idiots. Get out, before I force you." Hoprocker snarled backstage.

"Ya bxtchz, u ratched doe hoprockah bruh. fanks for ur help. Also… remember the deel we made, bitch." #Monobear said.

Hoprocker nodded. "Yes, yes, I will take away one student from your precious stash."

"So who u guna do it, gurl." Monobear said impatiently.

"Luna." Hoprocker said with a chilly voice.

"Wut wut wut wut wut wut wut wut wut wut wut wut" Luna said with a ridiculous voice.

"Lol, I hate you. Now I'm going to feed you porridge FOREVER!" Hoprocker said and a black veil of clothing twirled around Luna, engulfing her. Nobody really cared, because she's a Mary Sue anyways.

And then it turned out that our destination was… A PARKING LOT!

"Now u bitchez dont hav 2 tebirbl atim here we gon hav so much fun. bitch. now go and explor."

And then we spent weeks embellishing ourselves in the meticulous and ornate surroundings. I feel that we've became a little closer.

**Would you like to give the parking lot a gift?**

-**Yes**

-No

"Lolll, I'm giving you… ROBBY'S DS!" I chucked Robby's DS on the ground, and then he started cryhing, but then laughing because he's emotionall unstable.

"Haha u so funny." He said. But then…

"Thank you. It is much appreciated…" The parking lot thanked us for its gift. And then… Something happened.

_ SORRY FOR DESE SHORT CHAPTERS. SCHOOL IS A PAIN._


	7. A pretty scary bus ride

AUTHORS NET: I AM SO SOSO SORRY FOR THESE SHORT CHAPTERS I PROMISE THIS ONE WILL DEFIANTLY BE SUBSTANTIAL.

The teletubbies appeared! "We are your new classmates!" Tinky Winky said, holding a red suitcase.

"No, yo! Fried chikin" Dipsy, the blakest Teletubby said.

"Oh, Dipsy, you dipshit. Stop being so irritable!" Po snapped, blowing a soap bubble in Dipsy's face.

"Wheeee! Fweeleelee!" Laa-Laa began to dance all around the parking lot.

"I LOVE THE TELETUBBIES OH MY GOD THEY'RE SO CUTE T-E-L-E! TUBBY TELLIES!" Angelica began to run around and kiss all the teletubbies.

Then Luna smiled smugly "And because of them, I get to go home. So, eat it bitches."

"Fried chikin?" Dipsy wondered.

"Nope!" Luna said, and then she teleported using her vampire Mary Sue powers.

"Lol, what a bitch." I said to Caldron. He agreed.

"Yeah, she was such a Mary Sue. I never really liked her."

"ME THREE!" Robby began jumping and shouting.

"Guys, let's be friends!" Laa-Laa started to hug all of us.

Hoprocker jumped out of the bus and scowled. "Are you quite done? This LP is moving too slowly."

Monobear began to twerk, "Yo bitchez dats cuz YorenYoren is in Japan where dose asains r. where dem asain gurls are, anywaze. #swaq #japan #asxan #monokuma"

"Kool (aid)" said Dipsy.

"So are we going?" Po curioused. "I mean, are we going?" then she whispered when she said it a second time.

You'd better said Hoprocker. Lol.

So we got on the bus. The teletubbies all sat in the front and played pattycake.

I played my DS with Caldron. We had fun. I so beat him BECAUSE IVYSAUR IS BETTER THAN PIKACHU YOU SCOUNDREL.

Tiffany continued writing, even though Luna was gone. Lol nobody even misses that bitch.

Robby shivered in the back as well as Trent because they both missed Robby's DS. Angelica tried to lead us in bus songs. Then Robby and Trent fell asleep. Monobear watched Lady Gaga music vidz on YouTub.

The bus ride was cray-cray, but not too eventful… or so we thought.

"Yo bitchez. #one #of #U #lameoze #r #ded #u were # too #lame #2 #live. Anywze, u get 2 investigat nao. Da triail will b soon.

"O shit" said Robby waking up from his nap.

Angelica was practically swimming in blood. And Trent was sitting next to her asleep with a knife in his hand!

"You… BASTARD!" Tinky Winky slapped Trent with its suitcase, and he woke up.

"Oh lawdy…" he said. "It isn't what it looks like. PROMISE!"

We all beegan to accuse Trent, but then Tiffany walked back to us.

"Guys, I'm not sure it was Trent." she said wisely. "I think he's the red herring again."

Well… I suppose it's possible. But one thing is for sure. I'm happy Angelica is dead, because that bitch was ANNOYING.

"Guys! Let's find the culprit!" Laa-Laa cried. "This is too much for me…"

"Lol, okay Aldrew. We'll have to make this work. You get the body, I'll get the bus?" Coldran suggested.

"And I'll interrogate the other ppl." Tiffany commited.

It was all making sense, and working out. We would find the culprit, so they could die too. Practically everyone here is a bozo anyways, so it'll be good to have them gone.

"Teletubbies unite…" Po whispered. We all agreed to find the culprit, they are so dead.

AN: WUZ IT GOOD. PLEASE TELL ME YOU ENJOYED IT. I'VE BEEN THINKING, AND… THIS STORY IS PROBABLY GOINGTO BE RESOLVED BY THE END OF THE MONTH. Won't THAT BE GREAT!?


End file.
